


chances are (baby steps)

by paxatonic



Category: Glee
Genre: After Prom, Almost Kiss, Coming Out, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Singing, baby steps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxatonic/pseuds/paxatonic
Summary: the dance they never got.





	chances are (baby steps)

**Author's Note:**

> go listen to chances are by Johnny Mathis cause it's old and sappy and I love it

_ You are the dancing queen, only seventeen _

 

It was in the early hours of the morning, sitting on the edge of the stage, that Kurt was left alone with his thoughts. Everyone had long since left, all of Kurt’s friends hugging him and asking him if he wanted to come with them.

He declined. Not that he didn’t want to drag out the high of prom night, he just… couldn’t leave. Some unknown feeling tethered him to this room.

So here he was, sitting alone, trapped by the invisible force, telling him the night wasn’t finished. The auditorium was a mess of garbage and loose balloons, and only a few of the lights were left on. Sure enough the janitors would be here soon to clean it all up; maybe they could clear up this messy feeling he had in his gut. 

He focused on twirling the crown he’d received as Prom Queen in his hands. Suddenly, across the gymnasium, the door clicked open, the sound echoing across the room. Kurt dragged his eyes up and was surprised to see Dave Karofsky slip into the room. Kurt hopped off of the stage and pushed his chin up as Dave approached him. 

“I… heard you were still here. Figured I’d waited long enough in the parking lot to just come and find you.” Dave chuckled nervously.

“You were waiting for me?” Kurt asked, pushing himself up a little further, trying his best to appear tall even though he felt tiny.

Dave paused, chewing on his lower lip and looking off to the side. “I… need to…” He looked back up at Kurt and sighed. “I wanted to say I’m sorry. Again. I wish… I was as strong as you. When I come out, though? I-I… I don’t want it to be a big statement, in front of the whole school. I gotta at least tell my parents first. You know?”

Kurt nodded and smiled softly. “I know. I shouldn’t’ve pushed you to do it. It’s a big deal, and you should be the one to control it. When you’re ready, right?”

“Right.”

They were silent for a few moments, and then Kurt spoke, “you know, you never really  _ came out _ to me.”

Dave’s eyes widened, and then he smiled a little, speaking in the smallest voice Kurt had ever heard from the other boy, “I uh, I’m gay.”

Kurt grinned. “Baby steps.”

Dave nodded. “Baby steps.” There was another bout of silence, longer than the last one. It didn’t feel awkward, just the two of them stepping outside of their normal roles and not wanting to return. Finally Dave sighed, “damn, I really wanted to dance with you.”

“What?” Kurt asked with a little chuckle.

The taller boy shrugged. “Not to make a statement or anything. Just to dance. With you. It uh, it would’ve been really nice, y’know?”

Kurt smiled softly, placing his crown back on top of his head and offering his hand to Dave. “The night is young.”

Dave raised his eyebrows and looked a little scared. “B-But, uh-”

“David, let go of yourself for once. Forget about everyone else, take a breath, and take my hand.”

“I was gonna say there’s no music.” Dave grabbed Kurt’s hand gingerly.

Kurt laughed, “I’ve got that covered.”

He wrapped his arms around Dave’s neck and found they were the perfect sizes. Dave places his hands awkwardly on Kurt’s hips, barely touching the other boy, and Kurt scoffed and pulled Dave’s arms to circle around his waist, pressing their bodies together. Placing his arms back around Dave’s neck he started to sway them gently as he hummed a medley.

“ _ Chances are, ‘cause I wear a silly grin, _

_ The moment you come into view, _

_ Chances are you think that I’m in love with you. _ ”

Shit, there goes that lump in Dave’s throat again. Kurt looked up at him with those eyes, singing with that damn beautiful voice, and fuck is he so fucking in love. His arms tightened around the smaller boy’s waist just slightly.

“ _ Just because, my composure sort of slips, _

_ The moment that you your lips meet mine, _

_ Chances are you think my heart’s your valentine. _ ”

Okay, Kurt couldn’t keep looking at Dave while he sang pressed up against him. He might get the wrong idea in his head, convince himself he’s in  _ love _ , or something silly like that. Instead he laid his head against Dave’s chest and while it wasn’t that much better to be breathing in his cologne- which was surprisingly soothing- and listening to his heartbeat, at least he wasn’t staring into his eyes like some sort of movie.

“ _ In the magic, of moonlight, when I sigh, “hold me close dear,” _

_ Chances are you believe the stars that fill the skies are in my eyes _ ,”

Their steps sped up a bit, Kurt somehow taking the lead since Dave was still a little clumsy on his feet. Part of him wanted to hum along, picking up the melody in his head, but he didn’t want to hear anything but Kurt’s voice right now.

“ _ Guess you feel you'll always be the one and only one for me _

_ And if you think you could _

_ Well, chances are your chances are awfully good _ .”

Kurt returned to humming, playing with the collar of Dave’s blazer. Then he pulled away and ran his hand along Dave’s tie and down his chest as sang,

“ _ Chances are you believe the stars that fill the skies are in my eyes _ ,”

His hands rested on Dave’s shoulders and they slowed.

“ _ Guess you feel you'll always be the one and only one for me _

_ And if you think you could _

_ Well, chances are, your chances are awfully good _ .”

They came to a stop as Kurt sang the last high note. Dave’s heart beat faster as he noticed how close they’d gotten, and even more when he realized he’d not once worried about someone walking in on them the entire song.

“ _ The chances are, your chances are awfully good _ .”

Neither could tell who moved first. After Kurt sang the last note they leaned into each other, and Dave thought maybe _,_ _maybe_ he was finally gonna get the kiss he always wanted-

Kurt planted a kiss on his cheek, lingering for a moment before pulling away. “Baby steps,” he murmured as he untangled himself from Dave’s arms. The other boy nodded, content with what he got.

It was Kurt’s turn to walk out of the gymnasium, leaving Dave to watch after him. That was better than any dance he could’ve gotten, or any he could’ve asked for.


End file.
